Internal Conflict
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Hinata is lost to insanity, unable to take all that has happened to her. Will she one day be free of this insanity, or forever be lost in it's void? A/N: apart of the Tenten's Choice storyline


_Prologue_

_As I rocked back and forth on the bed I though of how ignorant these people were._

_They honestly though I lost my mind, just because Naruto chose another. Idiots, really. I'd show them._

_They are going to learn that they will not put Hinata Hyuga in a psych ward._

_When the nurse, the one assigned to me, came into the room to feed me lunch, I stopped rocking abruptly and stared at her. She gulped and after placing the tray on the small table beside my bed, she rushed back out of the room._

_I glared a hole in the wall for several minutes even after she left._

_She though I was crazy, the **bitch**._

_I'd show her, I'd show them all._

_She'd be the first though._

_I would take care of her first, before I left this place._

_Father allowed them to do this to me so he had to pay too. He'd be next._

_I grinned, one that was demented and disturbing._

_I'm not crazy, I'm not._

_I just don't take rejection all that well. After all, years of mental abuse does that to a person. Everyone has rejected me. My father, my mother, my sister, even the guy I loved._

_I once again began to rock with my arms wrapped around my legs, waiting and planning my escape._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: The Escape From Hell

.......

.......

.......

.......

As I stared down into those dull eyes, I began to feel pity for the poor girl.

She was currently laying on my bed, her death bed, with blood seeping...well more like gurgling out of her throat. She had no chance to fight back. Those idiots tried to trick me into taking pills that lowered your chakra levels, but after the first few I took I figured it all out, since my strength would leave with the chakra. I just put them in my pillow case. It wasn't like they'd check my room for them. They believed me to be stupid.

Then, when I began to remember all of those looks I got from the girl I hardened. I glared intensely at her corpse.

My grin was demented.

I kissed her on her cooling cheek and patted the other softly.

"Don't worry...you won't be alone for much longer...the others will be joining you shortly." I lost my stutter shortly after Naruto turned me down.

He was going to join her soon too. He chose another over me. After all I've done for him. All that time, that was wasted, pining over him. I felt disgusted with myself. I have no idea what I saw in him in the first place.

"Kiko?" I heard someone call, snapping me out of my thoughts. So they came looking for her. Finally. At least this way, I wouldn't have to search for them. The naive girl came hesitantly into the room, pushing the door open wider, letting a stream of light brighten up the room. The moment her eyes spotted the girls body I made my move, silencing her forever. Her body made a satisfying thud against the floor, and her eyes became glassy as she died.

I ran.

I left the room without a backwards glance, my thoughts turned to revenge and payback.

I was going to go after my father. He shut me up in that hell hole, he was going to pay the would be Hinabi, my sister. She thought she could take my place, replace me. She was going to regret turning father against me with her spiteful words.

The moment I turned towards the complex I saw that no one was guarding the gates. Figured. The Hyuga's always sent most of their ninja branch members when it was time for war. That meant that Hinabi and Father were barely protected. Wonderful. This day was just getting better and better.

I jumped over the walls, and was surrounded.

I knew then that they had already found the bodies I left behind and they had called ahead to the complex to warn them of my escape.

A smile appeared on my face.

I activated my Byakugan.

"Well, let's get this blood bath started, shall we." I said cheerily as they came at me.

When it was over and done with, the ground was littered with their bodies. I barely felt any strain in my muscles and knew I would easily defeat my father and sister.

I walked leisurely into the building and was greeted by the sight of my father and sister staring at me, both had their arms crossed.

"You will regret the day mother got pregnant with me father. But then again, you always have." I scowled at him, and he activated his Byakugan. " And you, little sister, I am truely sorry about. I know you only wanted to please father. Yet you used me to accomplish this. i will teach you never to use another again."

Hinabi still had a chance to learn something from this. To change. Though, father would never change. you just can't teach an old dog new tricks. He would die. Today. Hinabi would live, but that didn't mean that she would get out of her punishment unscathed.

They came at me and the fight of their lives began.

Yes.

It was meant to be.

Fate.


End file.
